El Acuerdo
by Krilizzet003
Summary: Isabella Swan (hija del senador EE. UU.) se ve obligada a casarse con Edward Cullen para no perder la empresa que le dejo como herencia su madre Isabell Smith (quien falleció al darla a luz). Ellos se odiaban… O eso creían. Lo único que los unía era un contrato.
1. prefacio

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **pero la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.

Buena, buenas, buenas, aquí estoy con el prefacio (con algunas modificaciones) gracias por entender y apóyame.

De verdad no me sentía bien con los que había escrito primero y espero que les guste.

Bueno no las detengo más a leer.

* * *

_"Uno no manda al corazón. Cuida lo que dices, que tu lengua te puede castigar"_

Nunca las palabras de su madre habían sido tan ciertas. Tanto que se juró que jamás sentiría nada por aquel monstruo y, ahora, tendría que tragarse una a una sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendió una de las pocas verdades que regirían su vida de ahí en adelante: Se había enamorado del hombre que tanto odiaba, el mismo que la había hecho llorar tantas veces.

Si alguna vez escuchó que uno no decide de quien se enamora y no lo creyó, estaba siendo castigada en estos momentos.

_Esta es la historia de Edward e Isabella Cullen. Una historia nada convencional desde mi punto de vista; incluso me atreveré a decir que ésta no es la típica novela de amor a primera vista._

_Ellos se odiaban… O eso creían. Lo único que los unía era un contrato._

_Isabella Swan; hija adoptiva del senador de Estados Unidos. Con grandes sueños y virtudes. _

_Edward Cullen; hijo de unos de los hombres más importantes del país, por sus recursos económicos. Una persona arrogante y cínica, aunque sólo era una faceta._

_Seguramente se preguntarán por qué digo esto, pero creo que les contaré la historia desde el principio._

Bella desde pequeña fue víctima del bullying. Lo que comenzó como una broma, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en acoso. Seguramente se preguntaran que causó la burla de sus compañeros.

Un día de escuela, como siempre, Bella se sentó en la primera fila, cerca de la puerta. La niña que se encontraba sentada en la silla detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con el cabello de Isabella y la curiosidad la llevó a halárselo, descubriendo que era una peluca. Desde ese día comenzaron las burlas y los apodos, como:_Cocoliso, peluquín_ e incluso unos más desagradables, por ejemplo, _Voldemort_.*

Los padres de Bella, cansados de ver a su hija sufrir y llegar de la escuela llorando, tomaron la decisión de sacarla e inscribirla en la escuela de señoritas. Pero aún así a la pequeña le costó incluirse a un grupo, ya que se le dificultaba relacionarse con los niños de su edad.

La escuela estaba a cargo de Jaime, una mulata* de origen Europeo, quien llegaba todas las mañanas temprano y puntual. Siempre tan elegante con su blusa blanca, su falda de tubo negra y su cinturón de cuero; un perfecto uniforme bajo su cabello liso y reluciente. Se encargaba de enseñarle todas las normas, desde las de cortesía, hasta las que debía tener en la mesa.

Bella aprendía muy rápido, aunque era muy testaruda e independiente. Le gustaba hacer las cosas sola y Jaime, con voz dulce, siempre le decía: —Bella, eres unas de mis alumnas más inteligentes, pero debes aprender a trabajar en equipo. Todos en algún momento necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más.

Así que, poco a poco, la castaña fue adaptándose a la escuela, aunque, siempre que se sentía abatida o abrumada, se sentaba a leer. De cierta forma, el hacer eso, hacía que se olvidase de todos sus problemas.

Un día, Sue, hija de Jaime, su segunda guía y una de sus amigas de confianza, la vio sola en la sala de lectura y se acercó a ella para animarla a salir al jardín, donde se encontraban las demás jóvenes.

—Bella, ¿por qué no estás en el patio con las demás niñas? —murmuró aquella joven, varios años mayor que ella, parada en la puerta.

—En este momento no se me apetece. Estoy muy entretenida con mi lectura —murmuró, sin apartar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No todo el tiempo los libros son la solución para tus problemas. No puedes simplemente encerrarte a leer y pretender que nadie existe a tu alrededor. Eso no está bien —dijo acercándose a ella. Bella levantó la vista y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—No veo que eso le afecte a alguien, todas las personas tienes forma distintas de distraerse. A algunos el escuchar música los despeja, a otros tomar aire libre, a mí me gusta leer.

—Eso no siempre es la solución para tus problemas. Mira, no quiero juzgarte, sólo deseo que salgas un rato y tomes un poco de aire libre. Eso ayuda a despejar la mente, solamente tienes quince años y te comportas como una vieja.

Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Miró por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha y pudo visualizar a un grupo de niñas mimadas y plásticas. Entre ellas se encontraba Victoria Sutherland; una pelirroja natural, muy hermosa, para ser sincera, pero lo que tenía de atractiva lo tenía también de mentirosa, hipócrita y cizañera. Ésta se encontraba con sus tres perritas falderas: Jessica Stanley y las hermanas Denali: Tanya e Irina. Al verlas se aferró más a su lectura. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad la molestaban y hacían que la castigaran, así que prefirió quedarse tranquila, leyendo su libro.

Sue miro por la ventana para ver lo que la chica estaba observando.

—Tienes razón, pero hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar con la innombrable —murmuró la castaña, sin apartar su mirada del jardín.

Así la nombró Alice una vez y desde ese momento, para ella, Victoria se convirtió en _la innombrable_.

Sue rió al escuchar el apodo.

—Sé que Victoria suele ser un poco desesperante, pero creo que deberían olvidar de una vez por toda esa absurda rivalidad.

—No sé de qué rivalidad estás hablando. A ella sólo le gusta dejarme mal parada frente a todos —discutió.

—Esto es una estupidez —aseguró la otra.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros, adoptando una actitud indiferente.

Sue la miro por unos segundos y luego dijo: —Lástima que no puedas seguir leyendo…

Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Su amiga esbozó una media sonrisa y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —chilló molesta—. Sue, dame el libro —ordenó con un tono de voz demandante, dando a entender que no estaba para juegos.

Ella la ignoró por completo, lo que hizo que se molestara aún más

—Sue dame el mal…. —Se detuvo. No caería en el juego infantil de la chica. Colocó una sonrisa más falsa que la de las _virreinas_ y murmuró pausadamente cada palabra, arqueando una ceja—. Sue, amiga, ¿me puedes dar el libro, por favor? ¿O quieres que haya un homicidio aquí?

La mayor puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sal, si no, no hay libro. —Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, mostró cara de tragedia y habló de forma teatral:

—Oficial, yo la quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga. ¡No sé por qué se lanzó por la ventana! —Hizo una pausa, curvó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza lentamente—. Sí, eso funcionará. Los policías nunca desconfían de la amiga de la víctima…

—Wow, que madura —contestó con sarcasmo.

Esta vez fue Bella quien puso los ojos en blanco. Protestó: —Te quejas porque, según tú, soy como una vieja, pero cuando me comporto acorde a mi edad, también reclamas. ¿Quién te entiende?

—¡Que necia eres! ¿Qué te cuesta salir? —Le acusó cansada, luego, respiró profundo.

—Está bien, saldré. Si con eso consigo que me dejes en paz, lo haré, pero esto se viene conmigo —contestó, levantándose del sillón y arrebatándole el libro de las manos, de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

Desde la cocina provino una voz muy familiar.

—Sue, necesito que me ayudes…

—¡Ya voy, Jaime! —Respondió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de madera—. Tengo que irme, pero tú vas a salir. Trata de no meterte en problemas. —Diciendo eso abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola.

La chica suspiró y salió al jardín. Buscó con la mirada a Rosalie Hale y a Alice Brandon, sus grandes amigas desde que la obligaron a entrar en ese manicomio de niñas refinadas y pretenciosas (Eso era lo que ella pesaba de ese lugar) No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas. Estaban sentadas en la mesa de té con Victoria y sus copias falsas.

Alice tenía las mejillas afincadas en sus manos, con cara de aburrimiento y Rosalie ponía sus ojos en blanco, se imaginó que lo hacía cada vez que la innombrable salía con unas de sus estupideces, porque eso era lo que ella hablaba: estupideces. Así que no se acercó a ellas.

Se limitó a continuar caminando para encontrar un lugar adecuado y seguir leyendo. Recorrió unos metros, alejándose del grupo, hasta que halló el lugar perfecto. Y ahí estaba su objetivo: un gran árbol frondoso y silencioso. Podía sentir como el viento rosaba su rostro, sin duda era el lugar indicado para pasar el rato y olvidarse de todos. Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín y el árbol sólo estaba a unos metros de ella. Abrió su libro.

Mientras caminaba, leía. No le importó, ya que estaba sola en aquel precioso lugar.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Quítate del camino, bruta!

Escuchó la voz de un hombre. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Era un chico que venía en una patineta a toda velocidad.

—¡Edward, para! ¡Para! —exclamó la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo cerca que estaba. El cobrizo venía a toda velocidad y dudaba que le diera tiempo de frenar.

La empujó con el brazo derecho, tirándola a una pequeña franja. Su libro salió volando y ella dio dos vueltas en el húmedo pasto verde. Se sentó inmediatamente para ver su tobillo, el cual le dolía mucho, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó:

—¡Se pide disculpas, pelmazo! ¡Idiota! —Escuchó las ruedas de una de las patinetas. Se imaginó que era el otro chico que venía detrás del imbécil que la tiró.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, agarrando su patineta. Lo miró de reojo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo—. Señorita, le acabo de hacer una pregunta, lo mínimo que merezco es una respuesta. Yo sé que está molesta, pero el que le faltó el respeto fue mi hermano, no yo.

No recibió nada a cambio

—Sólo quise ser educado —murmuró un poco irritado—. Siento haberla molestado, únicamente quería ayudar, pero usted es muy grosera y malcriada. —La acusó al verse ignorado. Puso su patineta nuevamente en el suelo y se subió en ella.

—¡Espera! Lo siento. —Se disculpó al ver lo grosera que había sido. ¿Acaso el chico tenía la culpa de qué su acompañante fuese un cretino? Él había sido amable y se detuvo para ayudarla.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la castaña.

—Si necesito ayuda. Me duele mucho el tobillo —confesó. Él sonrió y se agachó para verlo. Miró su rosto y lo primero que vio fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados. El desconocido movió su pie suavemente. Bella no pudo evitar quejarse—. ¡Ay, me duele!

La miró directo a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

—Eso es normal, lo tienes golpeado, pero no está roto —aseguró, mirando nuevamente su tobillo herido. Volvió a levantar la mirada y extendió su mano para presentarse. Ella lo imitó—. Mi nombre es Anthony Cullen, ¿y el suyo?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y protestó:

—¿Podrías tutearme? Me haces sentir como una vieja, detesto cuando hablan como las desabridas películas medievales. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. —Se sintió aliviada al ver que Anthony no hizo expresión alguna. Al parecer no sabía quién era ella, ¿o sí? Pero siempre que mencionaba su apellido abrían los ojos como platos…

—El pelmazo, como tú lo llamaste, es mi hermano mayor, Edward —murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y respondió: —Pues no se parecen en nada. Eddy es un animal y un bruto mal educado. —Lo acusó.

—Simpático, ¿no? —bromeó.

Minutos después se acordó de su libro y al instante cayó en cuenta de que no había regresado a la gran casona, de seguro ya empezarían a notar que no estaba y se metería en grandes problemas.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Se alarmó al ver que ya tenía más de una hora desaparecida.

—¡Dios, van a matarme! —Anthony levantó la vista, asustado, al ver la reacción de su acompañante.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Debo irme. Ayúdame a buscar mi libro —pidió, levantándose. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

—Gracias por todo, pero debo irme. Deben estar desesperados buscándome.

Anthony, como todo el caballero que era, la agarró del brazo para ayudarle. Bella inmediatamente lo aparto, a lo que él respondió con una mirada llena de confusión.

—Yo puedo sola, no quiero meterme problemas y mucho menos que a ti te pase lo mismo por mi culpa. —Sabía que a Jaime no le agradaría la idea de que estuviese sola con alguien que no conocía, aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero, aún así, pudo imaginarse a Victoria metiendo cizaña, y llegar con Anthony agarrada del brazo le daría más oportunidad a la innombrable para destrozarla.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando con dificultad por la espantosa molestia que tenía en el tobillo.

Anthony la alcanzó con facilidad.

—No, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría. Es más, haré esto. —La tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola con una niña.

—¡Suéltame, no quiero meterme en problemas! —demandó, pero él la ignoro y siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

—¡Anthony! Carlisle te necesita. Anthony, ¿me estas escuchando? —La voz se escuchaba detrás de ellos, sin duda alguna ese tono le pertenecía a un hombre. Anthony se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya sabían quién era.

—No puede ser… —masculló Bella, al ver al dueño de la voz.

—Enano, ¿qué haces? Deja que camine sola, para eso tiene piernas —murmuró, mirándola de pies a cabeza con desprecio.

—¡No, Edward! No la dejaré ir así. Ella es una mujer y seria descortés dejarla sola. Recuerda lo que nos han enseñado —discutió molesto.

—Por favor —dijo con un tono de voz ofensivo—. ¿No crees qué tienes mejores cosas para hacer que estar cuidando a una persona que no conoces? Tú no sabes si esta chiquilla podría tener malas mañas.

Pero… ¿Quién se había creído? Ella no era una persona de malas mañas. Francamente, estaba más que comprobado que este chico no conocía el respeto por el prójimo.

—Al menos yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —Lo miró de arriba a abajo—, no parezco un robot al que le controlan cada uno de sus movimiento. Se original. Y el hecho de que acabas de conocer a una persona no te da el derecho de juzgar, además, nunca debes hablar mal de alguien sin saber quién es, te puedes sorprender al enterarte con quién estás discutiendo.

—Ni que fueses Lady Gaga —Se mofó—. Deja de soñar.

—¡Ya basta, Edward! Ella tiene razón —Anthony intervino en la discusión. Le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas—. A mí me parece que es la chica más encantadora que he visto.

—Ay, por favor… —refunfuñó Edward.

_Al igual que Bella, me pregunto: ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa y prepotente? No le importaba dañar a las personas con sus palabras o gestos._

—Allí está.

—Cenador, la encontramos.

—Se ve que eres guía Jaime. Yo lo sabía.

—Cállate Tanya.

No era difícil reconocer las voces. Pudo visualizar que a lo lejos se acercaban: Jaime, Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, la innombrable y…

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí?

Al ver a su papá acercarse cada vez más, se quedó congelada en los brazos de Anthony, quien todavía la cargaba con mucha facilidad.

—¡Bells! Te hemos buscado en todas partes —dijo su padre, serio, al verla en los brazos de aquel joven con aspecto europeo.

—¿Cómo está señor? Es un honor conocerlo —Se presentó Edward con cortesía. Charlie sólo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza antes de desviar su mirada a Anthony.

—Joven, ¿podría soltar a mi hija? —habló serio. Cuando pronunció las palabras "mi hija" Edward abrió sus ojos como platos.

¿Ahora quién es chiquilla mañosa sin importancia? Pensó.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de aquel joven prepotente que odió en ese momento. De hecho, se prometió a sí misma que odiaría toda su vida a Edward Cullen.

* * *

Buenos niñas lindas esto es todo espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, dejen su comentario si les gusto y si no también.

Nota:

*_ Voldemort:_ es un personaje de ficción y elantagonista principal de la serie de libros de _Harry Potter_

_*mulata:_De color moreno.


	2. capitulo 1: El contrato

_**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, **_

_**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ gracias nena por hacer magia con lo que escribo.  
**_

_**Hola chicas lindas les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia , nos leemos abajo  
**_

* * *

_**capitulo: el contrato  
**_

* * *

_**8 Años después.**_

_**1 de junio de 2014.**_

La música a todo volumen de la disco resonaba en el lugar. Como era común, el ambiente era de sexo y prostitución, el mismo mensaje que transmitía la canción que sonaba en ese momento. El local estaba repleto de persona que bailaban, flirteaban y hablaban sin parar.

Edward, asqueado y cansado de ver como las _parejas_ se besaban (O, mejor dicho, se tragaban) se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la barra. Cuando llegó a su destino, notó que a su lado se encontraban tres mujeres que lo miraban con descaro. Eso subió su ego. Sabía cuando las mujeres lo devoraban con los ojos, y ninguna de las tres fue precisamente discreta.

Al ver que ninguna dejaba de observarlo les guiñó el ojo.

«_Zorras_» pensó, al ver que cuchicheaban emocionadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una de las chicas se acercara a él.

—Hola guapo —habló de forma sexy—. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

«_No está nada mal… Pelirroja, buen culo, bonitas piernas, grandes senos, buenas curvas_» decidió, mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.

Le sonrió de medio lado, como sabía que las volvía locas, y contestó: —Claro. — La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Sujetó a la pelirroja del trasero, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —Le susurró la chica luego de un rato.

Edward sonrió de forma seductora; era más que obvio lo que ella quería.

«_Que rápido se excitan. Esto fue fácil_» reflexionó.

La tomó de la mano, llevándola al baño de mujeres. Sin esperar mucho la metió en el primer cubículo del baño, le quitó el mini vestido que traía puesto, sin impresionarse al ver que la chica no traía ni bragas, ni sujetador; ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Se desabotonó los pantalones y los bajó un poco, junto a sus bóxers.

—Wow — murmuró la chica, viendo la polla de Edward—. Sí que estás bien dotado. —Relamió sus labios.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió de forma petulante, mientras sacaba un condón de su pantalón y se lo colocaba. La chica en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su pene y eso le molestaba. No porque lo mirase, sino porque lo hacía esperar y él odiaba eso.

—¿Te quedaras toda la noche viendo mi miembro o abrirás la piernas?

No esperó la respuesta. La agarró por los muslos, para que enrollara las piernas en su cintura, y la empujó, poniéndola contra la puerta —La cual había cerrado con seguro al entrar—. Atacó su cuello y, luego, sus enormes pechos, sin ninguna clase de remordimientos. Masajeó, chupó y mordió, haciéndola chillar como una condenada desquiciada.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! Baja la voz. A estas alturas, gracias a tus condenados gritos, estoy sordo. —Puso una mano en la boca de la chica para hacerla callar. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a asentir.

Quitó la mano de su boca y, sin esperar más, la penetró. La embistió varias veces, de forma ruda, haciéndola correr, chillando hasta más no poder. En unos movimientos finales, él también se corrió.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, la soltó. Se deshizo del codón, arrojándolo en el cesto de basura, y subió sus pantalones.

—Eso estuvo sensacional —murmuró su acompañante mientras se vestía.

—Como sea — masculló

Pero aún así, ella logró escucharlo.

—Que gruñón. Por cierto, mi nombre…

—No me importa —La cortó—. No me busques, no quiero tu número, ni quiero volverte a ver. Y sí, estuvo bien, como siempre. —Y, sin más, salió del baño, dejándola sola.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó la otra.

_Si, sé lo que están pensado. Es un cretino egocéntrico y un granuja con las mujeres. Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero él trabajaba así. Las seducía, se las llevaba a la cama y no le interesaba saber más de ellas, así funcionaban las cosas para él y no cambiaría. _

Salió al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a su Audi R8 Plateado. Se subió a éste y, cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, sonó su celular. Lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó.

—Dime, Ben. —Ben era el abogado de los Cullen y los Swan.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. He hablado con el señor Swan y quedamos en que usted y yo iríamos mañana a primera hora a _Swan Corporation_, Él dice que ahí encontraremos a la señorita Isabella.

—Ok, entonces mañana en su empresa_. _—Sin esperar respuesta, colgó. Salió del lugar con una sonrisa triunfante, su día no pudo salir mejor.

...Al dia siente ..._**  
**_

El sol salía una vez más en la gran ciudad de _Nueva York_, y, con él, la larga y agitada rutina. Los rayos de luz que se reflejaban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Bella, a quien, sin darse cuenta, se le había hecho tarde.

Miró el despertador y se alarmó al ver que éste no había sonado. Salió de la cama de un salto, corrió como una bala al baño y se sumergió en la tibia tina.

Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo encima.

Lavó sus dientes y se dirigió al armario. Cinco minutos después, con un vestido corto, abajo de un suéter manga larga cuello de tortuga gris, con unos leggins del mismo color, ya estaba lista para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Buscó el control de la puerta del garaje, donde guardaba su auto. Se subió en éste y se dirigió a su oficina.

Una hora más tarde su asistente la llamó.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Aquí está un joven con su abogado…

—Pregúntele su nombre —contestó Bella, mirando unos papeles mientras hablaba con aquella chica.

—Dice que usted sabe quién es, y que es de suma importancia que hablen.

—Dígale que si no tiene cita no puedo ayudarlo —diciendo esto, colgó.

Segundos después volvió a sonar el teléfono.

—Señorita, disculpe la molestia, pero el señor insiste en pasar a la fuerza —murmuró la chica, un poco inquieta.

—Está bien, déjelo pasar.

«_¿Quién pude ser y qué cosa es tan importante?_» Se preguntó.

Minutos después, tocaron la puerta.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió y Bella pudo ver el rosto de aquel _desconocido_. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No se había ido a Inglaterra?

—Buenos días, señorita Swan… ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Supongo que todavía te acuerdas de mí —murmuró aquel joven, entrando a la oficina de Isabella —que todavía permanecía sentada en su escritorio—. No podía creer quién estaba ante sus ojos.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —contestó de forma seca. No lo veía desde que se marchó y le rogaba a Dios no volverlo a ver. Su vida era totalmente perfecta desde que se había ido. Podía respirar día a día sin tener que recordar cuanto lo aborrecía.

—Parece que estás encantada de verme. —Esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Ahórrate esos comentarios y dime: ¿qué es eso tan importante por lo que no pudiste hacer una cita, como todos lo que han pasado por esa puerta? —respondió Bella de mala gana.

Edward rió ante el comentario.

—Wow, sigues siendo la misma chica dura —murmuró con tono de voz burlón.

— Ya veo que has venido sólo a fastidiarme —Hizo una pausa—. Si me disculpas… —diciendo esto, agarró el teléfono y marcó a la recepción.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el cobrizo.

—Llamando a mi abuela para darle los buenos días. Estoy llamando a seguridad, menso, ¿no ves?

—¡No! Basta de jugar —dijo él, cortando la llamada—. Deja el teléfono, no estoy para juegos infantiles ahora. ¿Ves a ese señor qué está aquí a mi lado?—Señaló al hombre serio, de unos cincuenta años, quien llevaba un maletín en las manos.

Bella sólo se limitó a asentir.

—Bueno, él es el abogado de la familia Cullen y Swan.

—Y eso me debe importar, ¿por? —murmuró, enarcando una ceja y haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—Él te dará la respuesta —diciendo esto, le dio la palabra al otro hombre.

El abogado sacó un documento de su maletín y se lo dio a Isabella.

—Señorita Swan, estamos aquí para decirle que usted es una de las propietarias de la empresa _Smith&Cullen. _—Isabella miró a Edward sin comprender nada. Todavía no entendía por qué él estaba en su oficina. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

—Sigo sin entender qué haces tú aquí. En ese caso, el que debería estar sería el abogado. ¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó, tajante.

—Lee lo que te acaba de pasar Ben, así entenderás el motivo de mi visita —respondió. Algo le decía que esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía Edward no le traería nada bueno.

Comenzó a leer el contrato, donde decía que el 50% de la empresa era suya, ¿y los otros 50% a quien le pertenecían? Siguió leyendo y su duda fue aclarada. ¡Los otros 50% le pertenecían a, nada más y nada menos, el hombre que tenía frente a ella!

—C-Cómo... Cómo… ¿Có-Cómo es esto posible? No, esto es un chiste ¿no? U-Un chiste —decía incoherencias, y no era para menos, seguía atónita por lo que estaba viendo.

—Y esto se pondrá mejor. La mejor parte está en este documento. —De nuevo la sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

El abogado le pasó otro documento, pero, antes de leerlo, hizo un comentario.

—Bueno, todavía sigo sin entender tu presencia. Ésta es mi empresa —murmuró con molestia en el tono de voz.

—Lamento informarte que no es cierto —dijo Edward con una media sonrisa en la cara—. El 30% de las inversiones me pertenecen y, si esta empresa llegara a…. —Bella no dejó que continuase.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Si piensas que puedo llevarla a la ruina, estás mal. No dejaré que me quiten lo que es mío y por lo que mi familia ha trabajado tanto —gritó, levantándose del sillón en seco.

—¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? Creo que cuando leas el documento no te gustará para nada.

—No lo leeré —sentenció.

—Tienes que hacerlo —demandó.

—Nadie va a obligarme a leerlo. Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Edward respiró hondo para poder calmarse. Sabía que no sería fácil.

—Mira, creo que no comenzamos de la mejor forma. Créeme que no estaría aquí si no fuese importante, yo, al igual que tú, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Mi padre era socio de tu madre: Isabel Smith, y, como ya leíste, el cincuenta por ciento le pertenece a mi padre. Cuando tu madre murió, Carlisle y ella quedaron en un acuerdo donde tú heredabas la parte de Isabel; mi padre me ha dejado su parte. El documento que tienes en las manos, es un acuerdo donde dice que, si no te casas, perderás tu parte de la empresa —Bella iba a hablar, pero él la detuvo—. Somos adultos, ahora, hablemos como ellos. En cuanto a mí, mi abuelo materno acaba de fallecer y me dejó su herencia por ser el único nieto hombre, pero no puedo reclamarla si no estoy casado. Esas fueron las condiciones que él puso.

—Y tú quieres aprovechar la oportunidad para casarte conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Bien, Swan, me has leído la mente. —Le devolvió la sonrisa falsa.

—¡Que bien! Ahora, lee la mía —Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo—. No lo hare. Adiós. —Estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a acceder a tal locura.

Edward volvió a respirar profundo.

—Mira, vengo en son de paz. Este contrato nos beneficia a todos. Yo tampoco me quiero casar…

—Listo. Yo no me quiero casar contigo, tú no te tienes que casar conmigo, resultado: ve y jode a otro. Vuelve a Inglaterra, de donde nunca debiste haber salido, y déjame en paz. No me casaría contigo ni en mil años.

—Yo no me caso contigo por placer, si no por conveniencia. ¿Crees qué haré algo sin recibir nada a cambio? Mira, la cosa es simple, o cierras el contrato o pierdes tu empresa —Hizo una pausa—. No te preocupes, aquí no habrá nada de sentimientos, celos o algo parecido, sólo tienes que aparentar ser mí esposa. No tienes porqué agradarme y yo no tengo porqué agradarte. Es simple. —Sin más, salió de la oficina.

Estaba molesto.

En el fondo, entendía el desprecio de aquella joven (Desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación) pero a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con ella, sólo lo hacía para salvar a su familia. El negocio no marchaba muy bien y el senador ya no podía mantener las dos empresas. El país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener el lugar, y, para más disgustos, los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de veintitrés años fuera la que llevara las riendas, porque, según ellos, corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina.

Era injusto, pero, lamentablemente, estamos en un mundo machista.

Si no quería perderla, la única solución era casarse con un hombre de familia importante, como Edward.

—Creo que las cosas no salieron como las pensamos —comentó Ben.

—Antes no me importaba lo que hiciera, pero Isabella Swan será mi esposa, quiera o no —aseguró Edward, como si la pelinegra fuese un trofeo que estaba dispuesto a ganar como fuese. El contrato ya no importaba, porque, si así fuese, él podría conseguir a otra mujer, pero esto pasó de ser una idea a un reto. No iba a aceptar que ella lo humillase.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies y ¿quién era ella para no hacer lo mismo? No tenía idea, pero lo que sí sabía era que éste sería el juego más divertido… Y estaba dispuesto a ganarlo a como dé lugar. De hecho, ya sabía a quién recurrir para lograrlo.

Sacó su celular y llamó a Charlie, el padre de Isabella.

—Buenos días, señor. Creo que las cosas no salieron como queríamos, ella se rehúsa a escuchar o leer el contrato —murmuró, hablando a través del móvil, a unos metros de distancia de la oficina de Bella.

—Yo me imagine que pasaría eso. Conozco muy bien a mi hija como para saber que no aceptará nada de lo que le digas. Ha dicho que no y nadie podrá convencerla de lo contrario —informó resignado.

Edward no estaba contento con eso, no planeaba aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

—Creo que sé que hacer —Le aseguró, convencido—. Tú dices que Isabella haría lo que fuese por su familia, ¿cierto? Bueno, el único que puede ayudarme eres tú.

—No… No… No sé —titubeó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Escúchame, sólo tienes que explicarle la situación. Sabes que si no cerramos este contrato perderás las dos empresas, y a mí no me costara mucho encontrar otra chica con una familia igual de poderosa que la tuya, o mejor aún, que sea europea y hermosa. Estaré en la sala de conferencias, te daré una hora y, si no llegas, lo entenderé y buscaré otra candidata mejor; sabes que lo haré. Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo hacer nada más —diciendo esto, colgó y le pidió a la secretaria que lo llevase a la sala de juntas.

_10 minutos. 15 minutos. 30 minutos. 40 minutos…_

Y nada.

No había rastro de Charlie o de Isabella. A Edward ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Miró su reloj.

«_Maldición, esto me está hartando_»

Y, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, la puerta se abrió, entrando padre e hija.

—Bueno, no esperemos más —murmuró Edward, sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a Bella.

Por unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio, al parecer, todos esperaban que la chica dijese algo.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago por el bienestar de mi familia. Nada de sentimientos, como tú bien dijiste. —Le dijo secamente.

—Bueno, siendo así, comencemos —habló el abogado.

—Diez meses pasan rápido —añadió Bella, mirando a su padre, que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Los tres hombres se miraron ante el comentario. Edward miró entre confuso y molesto al mayor.

—¿Diez meses, Charlie? ¿Diez meses? —Miró a Isabella, que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Creo que ha habido una confusión, no son diez meses, sino diez años. El matrimonio debe durar diez años —aclaro Edward al ver el error que había cometido su futuro suegro.

Bella miró a su padre, molesta.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tomó un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó, diciéndose a sí misma repetidas veces: «_Hazlo por tu familia, hazlo por tu familia_»

—Bien, diez años y seré libre —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Es fácil, sólo debo vivir en la misma urbanización. Estaré con él en los eventos especiales y fingiré que somos un matrimonio feliz, así como… ¡Ah, sí! Como los actores. No soy muy buena actriz, pero haré todo lo posible para que los señoritos de la alta sociedad lo crean.

Nuevamente, los tres hombres se miraron. Esta vez Edward fulminó a Charlie con la mirada.

—No, Isabella, no podemos vivir por separado porque sospecharían que todo esto es una mentira —aclaró una vez más Edward. Bella volvió a respirar hondo.

—Bueno, como se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia, no habrá luna de miel y los dos podemos ser libres de tener sexo con otras personas, ¿o hay otra cosa que aclarar?

—En realidad, ya que es un matrimonio bajo las reglas de la santa biblia, no podemos tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas o será adulterio y el contrato se anularía. Debemos tener una luna de miel, entre más rápido salgas embaraza mejor, así no tendrá que pasar a menudo.

—¡No, eso sí que no! Ya esto es el colmo. Es… Es absurdo. ¡Este no es un matrimonio normal y no tendré hijos con alguien que no soporto! ¡Esa es la idea más descabellada que he escuchado en mi vida! —gritó, levantándose del sillón bruscamente.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿tener un hijo? (Si es que podía tenerlos) ¿Y con Edward Cullen?

Era insólito, estaban locos si creían que ella iba aceptar una idea tan descabellada como esa.

—Siéntate, por favor, tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo —demandó su padre, Ella sólo se limitó a obedecer.

—Creo que debes leer el contrato. —dijo Ben, pasándole los papeles.

Tomó el papel donde estaba escrito el dichoso acuerdo, en el que decía exactamente lo que Edward había dicho.

—Una cosas más: ya que _Smith&Cullen _cambio de dueños, cambiaremos su nombre por _Swan&Cullen_. Cuando el contrato se cumpla podrás cambiarlo otra vez —informó el chico

—Está bien, ¿y después de cumplir con el contrato no sabré nada de ti?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, también tendrás las dos empresas y la custodia de los niños. Yo tendré mi herencia y el niño, cuando crezca, la heredará, si es que te dignas a tener uno, si no, yo me quedaré con todo.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo será el matrimonio? —preguntó Charlie, para romper el ambiente pesado que se había creado.

—Primero deben presentarse el _20 de junio_ en la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward, como una _pareja _formal, y en tres meses será el dicho matrimonio.

* * *

ya se encontraron estos dos. 

¿que creen que pasara?

espero que el haya gustado y dejen su comentario y si no les gusto también.

para las que quieren saber tratare actualizar un viernes si y un viernes no, de todas tendré al tanto.

en mi perfil esta el link del grupo pidan unirse y serán bien recibidas.

gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.

BABYBOO27, valentina paez, .9828, Maiteprinceess, ashleyswan, pili, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad se les quiere.


	3. Capitulo 2: Para esta locura

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de , yo los adapto a mi historia.**

**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.**

**¡Hola. hola !**

**nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**capitulo: Para esta locura.**

* * *

Cuando Edward le dijo a su madre que viajaría a Inglaterra con su prometida a visitarlos, ésta se emocionó demasiado. No podía esperar el momento para conocer a la joven que había cautivado el corazón de su hijo. Estaba realmente feliz de saber que su niño había dejado de trabajar tanto y estuviese saliendo con alguien que no fueran sus socios o su secretaria, por compromisos de trabajo.

Aunque el cobrizo era considerado un _Don Juan _nunca había tomado nada en serio, su última relación había resultado un asco.Él era de las personas que nunca habían creído en el amor eterno, ni en las tonterías que se hablaban en las películas y novelas románticas. Dudaba que realmente existiese, por ese motivo eligió a Bella. Sabía que ella lo detestaba, por lo tanto, le sería fácil cumplir con el contrato.

Obviamente nadie sabía de la existencia del papel. Los únicos que lo hacían eran Charlie, Ben y sus amigas.

Estaba seguro de que todo resultaría.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había firmado y ahora estaba lista para conocer a su futura familia política. Vestida lo más cómoda que pudo (Blue jeans, un jersey mango y una chaqueta mango marrón, con unos botines de tacón pequeño, negros) esperaba a Edward.

Su celular sonó y contestó, sabiendo quién era.

—Estoy afuera, apresúrate o iré por ti. —Sólo dijo eso y colgó.

No le extrañó la actitud de Edward. Ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, hostil y domínante.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de bajar, no quería llevarse un disgusto.

—Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte. —Le reprochó Edward, recostado en la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Buenos días, yo bien, ¿y tú? ¡Me alegra! —murmuró ignorando el comentario que él había dicho hace unos segundos.

Ante la frase de su acompañante, sólo se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco y decir un simple e insípido _"hola"._

Se subieron al auto del chico, quien se ubicó en el asiento del piloto, tomando el mando del volante. Bella se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

El casi inaudible sonido del motor se escuchó al instante en que encendió el auto, seguido de un silencio desgarrador, de esos que provocan salir corriendo sólo para escapar de lo incomodo del momento.

—¿Tienes música? —preguntó Bella, tratando de romper el ambiente pesado.

—Sí —respondió, manteniendo su aspecto arrogante. Llevó uno de sus dedos y encendió la radio, en la que sonaba un rock metal.

Ya eso era demasiado para ella, ese tipo de canciones… O, mejor dicho, ruido, le producían jaqueca.

—¡Santos cielos! ¿Cómo puedes escuchar esa chicharra? —exclamó aturdida.

Por un momento se olvidó de que el auto no era de ella y se atrevió a cambiarlo.

_I Won´t Ler You Go _de James Morrión se escuchaba a través del aparato.

Edward frunció el ceño y, sin decir nada, volvió a cambiarlo.

—¡Oye! A mí me gusta esa canción —chilló, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Sabes qué esa es la canción más cursi que he oído?

—No me importa, me gusta.

—Te comportas como una niña. —La acusó.

Ella gruñó frustrada, luego, inspiró hondo e intentó mostrarse amable. Pelear no les serviría de nada.

—Como sea… ¿Qué tal si dejamos de discutir como dos niños y hacemos una cosa mejor? Primero escucharemos una canción que a ti te guste y luego tú dejaras que yo escuche la que quiera, y así sucesivamente. Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo, al menos deberíamos llevarnos bien, tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigos.

Edward arqueó una ceja, socarrón.

—Estás consciente de que jamás podremos ser amigos, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos porque el sexo siempre está presente —aseguró.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, sí lo es —discutió.

—No, no lo es—replicó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Estás diciendo que todos mis amigos quieren tener sexo conmigo?

—Así es —afirmó muy seguro.

—Estás mal, eso es lo que _tú_ piensas. Yo tengo amigos hombres y ninguno se me ha insinuado.

—Claro que sí, sólo que disimulan —aseguró otra vez, sin voltear a verla.

— No es cierto —gruñó un poco molesta.

—Solamente digo que todos los hombres en algún momento quieren tener sexo con su "_amiga". _—Hizo comillas en el aire al decir amiga.

—¡Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado!

—Soy hombre y conozco lo que piensan. —Le informó, muy pegado de sí.

—Vaya, sí que estás mal de la cabeza, Cullen —Lo acusó, enfadada—. No puedes leer mentes, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que piensan otros hombres? No todos son iguales.

—Todos los hombres tienen algo en común, y es que piensan con la cabeza de abajo. Ninguno puede resistirse a una mujer atractiva y sensual.

— ¿Y si es horrenda?

—También, sólo cierras los ojos, imaginas que es otra persona y ya está —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella quería golpearlo, fuerte.

—Sigo insistiendo en que los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser amigos.

—Te he dicho lo que pienso, está en ti creer o no.

—Entonces tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos.

—Jamás —aceptó, dando por terminada la discusión.

Luego de largas, agotadoras e incomodas horas de vuelo, al fin ya estaban estaban Inglaterra. El tema no se volvió a tocar. Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, Edward no tenía ánimos de molestarla y Bella estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Cullen, toda la familia se encontraba en la parte trasera de la propiedad.

Andry se encontraba dentro de la piscina con la pequeña Suri, que contaba con tan sólo tres años, Audry se encontraba con el pequeño Nathan, que, al igual que Suri, también tenía tres años.Éstas eran gemelas, hermanas de Edward, mayores que él por dos años. Igual de hermosas que su madre y su hermano, pero, a diferencia de Edward y Esme, ambas eran rubias, como Carlisle. Ellas también se encontraban de visita.

El resto de la familia se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la piscina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Edward, con su típica mirada de altivez.

—Ah, miren quién llegó, si no es nada más ni nada menos que _Grinchsward.—murmuró Andry_

—No, Mami, Grich feo y vede. El tío Egua ehs monito —intervino Suri.

—Sí el Grich es feo —coincidió Nathan.

—Al fin alguien que me defiende —dijo el cobrizo con una sonrisa, gesto inusual en él.

—¡Vez que no es muy difícil sonreír! —bromeó Audry.

—Ya chicas, dejen a su hermano, lo están avergonzando delante de Isabella —Las regañó Esme—. Hola, Bella. Disculpa a las chicas, ya sabes cómo son. —La saludó con un abrazo y una sonrisa; algo común en ella.

—Hola Esme, no te preocupes.

La mujer le sonrío cálidamente.

—Wow, te vez hermosa…

—Tú igual —respondió Bella, sonrojada.

Suri salió de la piscina para darle la bienvenida a la visitante.

—Hola shoy Shuri, ¿y tú cómo te damas? —Se presentó la niña, muy emocionada.

—Hola, hermosa, me gusta tu nombre. Soy Isabella —saludó a la pequeña con ternura—, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

La menor sonrió emocionada.

—Es muy monito Ela. ¿Tú ere la novia de tío Egua? —preguntó curiosa.

—¡Claro que shi Shuri! ¿No ves que miene con tío Egua? —respondió Nathan, como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia de mundo. Él había dejado a su mamá para unirse a su prima.

—Ere muy hemosa, como una pincesa —aseguró la niña.

—Gracias, tú también pareces una princesa.

—Esho ya lo she, mi mamá dishe que yo soy como las pincesas —dijo muy segura de sí misma, modelando su trajecito de baño rosa, dando vueltas y haciendo reverencias como las princesas de las películas.

—Wow, que modesta. ¡Oye, Andry, creo que Suri necesita ir al psicólogo, tiene la autoestima baja! —Y el sarcasmo hizo su aparición.

—Creo que deberías llevarla, así aprovechas y lo ves tú también —replicó Andry Edward iba a discutir, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.

—Ya chicos, parecen niños. Vamos a comer.

Se sentaron en la mesa cerca de un parque, donde jugaban Suri y Nathan.

Bella se entretuvo viendo como los niños hablaban, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la discusión que tenían.

—Sí que sí, mi mami se pareshe a la tía Andua —aseguró Nathan.

—Pero mi mamá ehs más monita que la tuda —discutió.

—¡Claro que no! La mía ehs más monita —replicó el pequeño.

—No que no, podque yo me padesco a mi mamá, y yo shoy la picesa Dicel. —Le sacó la lengua.

—Tú ere fea. —Le devolvió el gesto.

—No, yo no shoy fea, tú shí —dijo Suri, empujando a su primo.

—¡No empujes! —demandó, pegándole en el hombro a la niña

—¡No me pegues! Los niños que le pegan a las niñas shon niñas —contraatacó la chica. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mamá—. Mami, ¿vedad qué los niños que nos pegan a las niñas shon niñas? —preguntó con carita inocente.

—Sí, Suri, los niños que le pegan a las niñas, son niñas —afirmó Andry, repitiendo las palabras de su hija.

La pequeña sonrió victoriosa y comenzó a cantar: —¿Vite, Ethan? Eres niña, eres niña, lero-lero, lero-lero…

Ganándose la risa de los espectadores.

Y así pasó el día, entre risas y anécdotas de la familia Cullen.

…

Era viernes por la mañana y, como siempre, Bella se encontraba en su oficina. El día anterior había quedado con Alice para ir al centro comercial.

…**Un día antes…**

_Hacía unas horas que había llegado del trabajo y se hallaba sentada junto a su cama, leyendo un libro, cuando sonó su celular._

—_¿Alo? _—_contestó, sabiendo de quien se trataba._

—_Hoy te secuestraré, deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo _—_dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea, con esa voz chillona suya._

—_No, Alice, en este momento estoy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado _—_aseguro mientras acomodaba unos papeles._

—¡_Vamos Bella! Acompáñame a un día de compras, ya no tengo que ponerme, necesito vestidos…_

—_Como si no tuvieses los suficientes. Con tu guardarropa podríamos darle de comer a un país en desarrollo. Hasta podría asegurar que tienes más vestidos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra _—_bromeó._

—_Te veré en la entrada de la empresa a las doce y media, ni un minuto más _—_demando_—._ Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta _—_habló autoritaria._

_No discutió porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que eso era sólo un pretexto de su amiga para salir un rato juntas. Había estado trabajando mucho últimamente._

_No era precisamente el tipo de chica que pasa horas haciendo compras, todo lo contrario, era de las que solamente entraba a una tienda, compraba lo que necesitaba y volvía a casa, pero en esta ocasión pensó que sería buena idea distraerse un poco._

—_Está bien, allí estaré _—_prometió._

Sonrió al acordarse de su amiga. Ella y Rosalie siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina. Sólo faltaban unos minutitos para que Alice llegara.

Cuando bajó, la pelinegra ya se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa. Se dispusieron a caminar por las intensas calles de New York, rodeadas de personas que iban y venían; unos iban a sus trabajos, otros ya venían de ellos, y algunos simplemente querían pasar el tiempo disfrutando del clima, acompañados por el sonido de las ruedas, las bocinas de los autos y la brisa que deambulaba por las calles, rosando sus mejillas.

Recorrieron casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad, ella probándose vestidos que nunca se pondría, mientras su amiga compraba todo lo que le gustaba. Sinceramente, a Bella le pareció un derroche innecesario de dinero, no necesitaba tantos vestidos, con los que tenía le era suficiente.

Después de comprar casi toda la tienda, se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca del parque para comer y conversar un buen rato, lo que Isabella aprovechó para descansar sus pobres pies.

—Amiga, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Edward Cullen —comentó Alice, una vez que estuvieron sentadas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —respondió de forma seca.

—Es tan irónico, hace unos años ni siquiera se soportaban la mirada y ahora resulta que se casaran…

—Alice, ya te explique el porqué lo hago.

—Lo sé, pero es que me cuesta imaginarte casada con Edward Cullen.

—No lo hago por placer —gruñó.

—Pero, amiga, ve el lado positivo; te casaras con el dios griego más caliente y sexy del mundo.

A pesar de todo, debía admitirlo, aquel hombre era insoportablemente hermoso, un Dios griego. Todas las mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos.

Era todo lo que una chica buscaba en cuanto a su físico: de espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, poderosas piernas, alto —de unos 1'85 metros aproximadamente—, ojos esmeraldas, labios redondeados, con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz perfilada y su cabello cobrizo y desordenado.

Pero no era el tipo de hombre con el que Bella quisiera compartir su vida. Lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía también de arrogante, cínico, petulante, racista, una persona fría y calculadora. No le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quería, y por eso Bella lo odiaba tanto. A ella no le interesaba su físico, era un hombre como cualquier otro y no entendía como alguien tan increíblemente soberbio fuera tan codiciado.

—Sí, no sabes lo afortunada que soy. ¡Yupi! ¡Uju! —Y, he aquí, el sarcasmo hizo su aparición.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —opinó su amiga, mientras miraba el menú.

—Sí, sí lo es —discutió.

—Bella, ¿no crees que deberías olvidar lo que pasó hace años?

—No entiendes nada, ¿cierto? Él sólo lo hace por su estúpida fortuna, no porque me quiera. En todo esto yo no importo —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Pensé que lo entendías —habló disgustada.

—Por favor no creo que sea tan malo, estás exagerando un poco. Yo conozco a Edward Cullen y no es como tú dices, es un poco malhumorado sí, pero sabe ser educado.

—Sí, Alice, pero a ti no te lleva siempre la contraria y te molesta por todo lo que haces.

—No te hagas, que a ti también te gusta llevarle la contraria, y no creo que Edward esté acostumbrado a que una mujer no lo obedezca. Tú no se la dejas muy fácil.

Bella soltó un bufido, ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

—Alice, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?

—Has aceptado el acuerdo y has firmado un contrato, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No es el hombre perfecto, nadie lo es —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo convivir con alguien al que no le soporto la mirada —discutió, cansada.

—Es verdad. La solución a este problema es que hables con Edward y paren esta locura de una vez por todas.

—Tienes razón —concordó, suspirando.

—Será mejor que cambiemos de tema —sugirió Alice. Isabella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

En toda la tarde no volvieron a hablar del acuerdo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Tenía razón, no podía seguir con el absurdo contrato.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Salió de su cama, se dirigió a la ducha, lavó sus dientes, fue al armario y se puso lo primero que vio: una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones rojos, zapatos altos y una cartera plateada como accesorio.

Una vez vestida, se sentó en la peinadora y se miró a través del espejo. Se dio cuenta de que su cabello parecía la melena de un león y unas espantosas ojeras se destacaban en su mirada. Saco del cajón una coleta y se hizo una cola de caballo alta, también busco unos lentes negros para tapar sus ojeras y sus ojos, irritados por el cansancio.

Sin duda esa sería el día más largo para ella.

La mañana pasó como siempre, entre llamadas y papeleos, aunque, en realidad, Bella tenía la cabeza en otro tema. Ese día su secretaria tuvo que repetirle las cosas por lo menos unas tres veces, y en otras ni las escuchaba. Hasta le costó prestarle atención a Rosalie, que la había llamado para decirle que iría a su casa esa tarde para ayudarla con el peinado.

Sólo pensaba en lo que Alice le había dicho:

—_La solución a este problema, es que hables con Edward y paren esta locura de una vez por todas_.

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente cada segundo y, si no hacía algo, se iba a volver loca.

¿Pero cómo hacía para detener toda esto? Ya había firmado aquel contrato. Su única salvación era Edward, sin embargo, ¿cómo convencerlo?

Debía pensar en algo, el día siguiente seria veinte de junio: el cumpleaños de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

gracias por sus rr

PennyCullen'Williams: gracias nena, de Anthony ya sabrán de el mas adelante.

Yoliki:

ED12345

pili

StekPatts

Ashleyswan: no te preocupes la veras pronto

BABYBOO27

valentina paez

.9828

Maiteprinceess

SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y SI NO TAMBIEN XD


	4. capitulo 3: Ultima opcion

_**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, **_

_****__**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ gracias nena por hacer magia con lo que escribo.**_

_**¡BUENAS, BUENAS!**_

_**Chicas lindas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

Capitulo: Ultima opción

* * *

_**20 de Junio. **_

Después de casi dos horas, ya estaba frente a la peinadora, casi lista.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, notando el trabajo de sus amigas —Ya que prácticamente se había dejado vestir como una muñeca de juguete—. No obstante, debía admitir que el vestido era hermoso: de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo adornaba una cinta negra en la cintura, con escote palabra de honor; llevaba puesta unas sandalias de tacón (No muy altas) negras. Su cabello castaño con un peinado de fiesta semi-recogido dejando observar unas ligeras ondas.

Alice vestía una blusa con lentejuelas plateadas, por dentro de un mini short negro, adornado por un cinturón del mismo color de su blusa. Llevaba unas zapatillas de plataforma de tacón alto. Con el cabello suelto y liso.

Rosalie tenía un mini vestido (Nada sencillo) de color blanco, con escote en forma de corazón. Unos zapatos de plataforma de tacón alto, color marrón, y el cabello suelto, con suaves ondas.

Una vez listas se dirigieron al auto.

Durante todo el camino la castaña, desde el asiento trasero, se limitó a mirar por la ventana con actitud pensativa y silenciosa. Debía pensar en algo, sabía que tratar de convencer a Edward de ponerle fin a toda la locura del contrato y la boda sería una tarea difícil.

No se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa del chico hasta que su amiga, Alice, le avisó.

Respiro profundo, salió del auto, creyendo que todo iba a salir bien, y se unió a sus amigas, que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

Ya la celebración había comenzado, se encontraban personas muy importantes que Isabella conocía, como también gente que nunca en su vida había visto.

Después de una hora de ver entrar y salir personas del club, escuchó que detuvieron la música. Edward se acercaba a ella, detrás de él estaban todos los invitados atentos.

Esa era su oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Edward. —Llamó con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, sólo sígueme la corriente. —Su voz era un susurro, pero seguía siendo tan demandante como siempre.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, dije que todavía no. Ahora has bien tu trabajo y sonríe.

—No entiendes…— Intentó protestar, sin embargo, Edward comenzó a hablarle a los invitados, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Buenas noches, primero que nada quería agradecerles por venir y celebrar junto con mi familia mi cumpleaños… En presencia de ustedes, quisiera decir algo importante —Se puso de rodillas, sacó de su traje negro una cajita de terciopelo roja y tomo las delicada manos de la joven—. Isabella Swan, ¿quisieras hacerme el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

Isabella, nerviosa, miró al expectante y sorprendido público sin saber que responder.

Un apretón de mano la hizo reaccionar. Respiró profundo y respondió titubeante: —Sí… Sería... Un gran honor.

Edward sacó el anillo de plata, con un hermoso diamante en el centro, y lo puso en el dedo de Isabella.

Todos los invitados comenzaron aplaudir y a comentar la hermosa pareja que hacían.

—Necesito hablar contigo —insistió.

—¿Y qué esperas? —respondió indiferente.

—Aquí no… Es más privado.

—Está bien, espero que sea realmente importante, Swan, porque me molestaría que me hicieras perder el tiempo con tonterías —contestó con petulancia.

—Créeme que si no fuese tan importante no te estuviese molestando —respondió de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho.

—Debemos esperar que la mayoría de los invitados se hayan ido, es de muy mala educación perderse mientras todavía hay gente. Ahora sonríe y finge que eres feliz.

Sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa radiante, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja felizmente enamorada, pero Bella, al igual que Edward, sabía que todo era una fachada.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas.

Edward se dirigió al mini bar con unos hombres muy refinados.

Bella se sentó en el sillón con forma de "L" que se encontraba en la sala de estar, donde estaban también Alice y Rosalie. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las hermanas Cullen, Andy y Audry, se unieran a Bella y sus dos amigas.

—Bella, te ves hermosa. Mi hermano, sin duda, tiene buen gusto. —La alagó Audry.

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven hermosas. —Le devolvió el cumplido.

Luego de un rato de platicar, Bella dirigió su vista al mini bar que estaba cerca de ellas, desde donde Edward le hacía señas para que se acercara a él.

—Disculpen, Edward me necesita. —Se disculpó, levantándose de su asiento.

Caminó en dirección a su _prometido,_ que estaba rodeado por un grupo de hombres tomando champaña y whisky. No era difícil saber qué hacían ellos en ese tipo de reuniones.

Cuando se acercó, él la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, lo que hizo que se sintiera incomoda.

—Señores, como ya sabrán, ella es Isabella, la hermosa hija del senador Charlie Swan. Espero que, como mi futura esposa, sea de su agrado, que la conozcan y la traten con afecto… Aunque no demasiado, su socio es celoso —bromeó.

Los cuatro hombres soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Isabella, ellos son mis socios: Mike Newton —presentó al más joven; rostro aniñado, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido, cuidadosamente arreglado con gel—. Él es Jason Jenks. —señaló a otro hombre que, al contrario del anterior, era de mediana edad y de estatura media—. Creo que ya conoces a Jasper…

Bella sólo asintió. Jasper era el hermano gemelo de Rosalie y un amigo cercano a la familia Swan.

—Él es Emmett McCarthy —Esta vez presentó al más alto y musculoso de los socios, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas—. Él, junto a Jasper, son como de la familia. Es por eso que ambos se están encargando de la empresa Swan Corporation hasta que nosotros tomemos el mando.

—Sí que sabes escoger a tus mujeres Edward… Es hermosa, ten cuidado —bromeó el más joven con descaro.

—Cuida tus palabras Mike, acuérdate de que tu amigo es celoso. —Le siguió el juego. Nuevamente los hombres rieron.

Bella se sentía como el animalito raro que exhibían en los circos.

—Cuida tus instintos Eddie, no querrás que Isabella se lleve una mala impresión. —Esta vez fue el turno del grandote.

—Descuida, yo sé de lo es capaz de hacer. Y prefiero que me digan Bella.

—Bella, me pregunto cómo soportas a calamardo. —Se mofó

— ¡Ya basta, Emmett! ¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías comportarte? —Él cobrizo reprochó, enojado.

–Como digas… ¿Cómo es que te llaman las gemelas? —Hizo una pausa, tratando de acordarse del apodo—. ¡Ahhh, sí! ¡_Grinchward_! —exclamó, haciendo reír a Isabella.

Emmett le parecía realmente agradable.

—Compórtate, me estás avergonzando —reprochó Edward entre dientes para que sólo escuchase Bella, cuidando las apariencias.

—Hacen muy bonita pareja, se les ve química —comentó el más maduro de los socios.

«¡Deberíamos ganarnos el óscar a los mejores actores!» pensó Bella, que, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante su comentario interno.

Se sentía asfixiada, sólo quería acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa farsa. No se sentía cómoda engañando a la gente, así que era ahora o nunca.

—Edward, recuerda lo que me prometiste, ya casi todos los invitados se han ido —dijo con voz melosa y mirada inocente.

—Está bien —respondió incomodo, sin embargo pudo disimular lo suficiente para que nadie se diese cuenta—. Bueno, señores, lo prometido es deuda. No puedo dejar esperando a mi hermosa dama. —Hizo un guiño. Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí y se limitaron a decir un: _Ahh_, mal interpretando lo que su amigo había dicho.

Edward depositó su mano en la espalda baja de Bella y salieron hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión, adornado por dos grandes palmeras, donde había también un spa y una gran piscina con tres tumbonas rojas junto a ésta.

La noche estaba fría y unas nubes avisaban que se aproximaba una tormenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Como te dije, espero que sea importante, cuando estemos casados…

Lo cortó, dejándolo con la oración a medias.

—Eso no va ser necesario —La mirada de Edward era de confusión—. En el fondo tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta boda es absurda y ninguno desea llevarla a cabo, por lo que te pido que retires el compromiso y me sedas el título de mis dos empresas, así los dos salimos ganando.

—No son tus empresas, el cincuenta por ciento de una y el treinta por ciento de otra me pertenece. No me creas tan imbécil como para dejártelas y llevarlas a la ruina. Además, ¿quién te dijo que yo no me quería casar? Deberías mantener tu pequeña boquita cerrada. No retiraré mi palabra porque una mujer me lo demande, debes aprender que cuando un hombre dice no, es no.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó, al borde de la cólera.

Edward, cegado por la rabia, la agarró del brazo, lastimándola en el proceso.

—¡No me hables así! ¡No trates de arruinarme la noche! Ya di mi palabra y no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es la palabra de un hombre. No me dejaré manipular por una… ¡Chiquilla impertinente! —La libró de su agarre

Caminó unos pasos.

Bella quedó paralizada del miedo un momento, pero luego reaccionó.

—¡Eres un miserable! —chilló

Estaba tan enojada que, en un impulso precipitado, lo empujó hacia la piscina, sin embargo, Edward fue más rápido y la jaló, cayendo los dos al agua.

—¡Edward Cullen, eres un bruto! ¡Mira como he quedado por tu culpa, idiota! — gritó a todo pulmón, dirigiéndose a la escalera de la piscina. Salió de ella, castañeando los dientes a causa del frío.

Edward soltó una carcajada, eso la molestó. ¿Cómo podía parecerle graciosa la situación?

—Tú… Fuiste… La que me empujó —dijo mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Eres un bruto, con B mayúscula… _Arg_, ¡demonios! Está helando. Me enfermaré por tu culpa. —Sus dientes no dejaban de castañear, todo su cuerpo temblaba. El cobrizo nuevamente soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pareces un cachorro remojado! —Se burló.

—Me estoy muriendo de frío ¿y tú lo único que haces es reírte de mí? Moriré de hipotermia por tu culpa. —Le reprochó.

—No seas dramática Swan, un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie —respondió, caminando en dirección a las escaleras para salir—. Ya se acabó el juego, vamos a ver si unas de las gemelas tiene algo que puedas ponerte, no quiero que la gente diga que pescaste un refriado por mi culpa —dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta trasera.

Sólo lo miró, parada en el mismo lugar.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo —protestó.

—Como quieras, pero si te cae un rayo o te violan no me haré responsable. —Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la puerta.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, un espantoso rayo cayó a unos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba. Bella salió corriendo e inconscientemente abrazó a Edward por la espalda.

—Eso pensé —dijo, separándola de él y tomándola por la cintura—. Te agradecería que muestres un poco más de alegría… Ah, y otra cosa más, me gustaría que de aquí a la boda duermas un poco más, odiaría verte esas ojeras el día de mi casamiento.

Ella lo ignoró.

Entraron a la casa ante a la atenta mirada de los invitados, que murmuraban entre sí.

—Todo nos miran, esto es tu culpa —reprochó.

—Tienes razón, todos los hombres te miran con si quisieran comerte, pero no te preocupes, a ellos hasta una mona con vestido les parece sexy. —Se burló.

—¡Imbécil! —Le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en el brazo.

—_Auch_, que agresiva.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una de las habitaciones.

—Espérame aquí, buscaré a una de las gemelas, no toques nada. —Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación

Unos minutos después, luego de que le prestaran ropa, volvió al salón vestida con un jersey blanco y unos vaqueros ajustados.

Caminaron en dirección a la mesa donde estaba la familia reunida.

—No puedo con estoy, me voy. —Le dijo molesta, cansada de los susurros de la gente.

Edward respiró profundo, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hazme el favor de hacer esto más fácil y dedícate a hacer tu papel igual de bien que yo. No es que a mí me agrade mucho casarme contigo.

—Sólo tienes que…

—No, te he dicho que no lo haré —Suspiró, luego, continuó—. Mira, hagamos una cosa, tú solamente finge que eres feliz; te sentaras con mi familia y pretenderás que eres la novia más emocionada de la tierra y después de eso no sabrás nada de mí hasta el día de la boda.

—Está bien.

De ahí en más no quiso tentar su suerte. Si a la final terminaría siendo la esposa de Edward Cullen por lo menos podría tratar de no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

La velada terminó sin ningún contratiempo y, poco a poco, la gente comenzó a retirarse. Únicamente quedaron en aquel salón su futura familia política y la suya, mientras los meseros recogían todo el desorden.

—Bueno, ha sido un honor compartir con ustedes, pero tenemos que retirarnos —dijo el senador, parado en la puerta, más atrás Edward la escoltaba, tomándola por la cintura.

Los demás se habían alejado hacia el auto para darles un breve momento de privacidad que realmente no necesitaban.

—Espero que acates todas las ordenes que te he dado, me molestaría mucho verte entrar a la iglesia en el mismo estado en el que te he encontrado hoy —Ella sólo se limitó a asentir—. Así me gusta, Bella. Con el tiempo veras que no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, por lo que te ruego no me hagas molestar nunca más en lo que nos queda de vida juntos —pidió, burlón.

La castaña gruñó suavemente, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer, cancelar el trato ya no era una opción.

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Nota: Durante este mes no podre actualizar seguido, como dije en el grupo estoy trabajando en un campamento que adsorbe todo mi tiempo, por lo tanto no se cuando pueda actualizar reina de persia, pero no se preocupen estoy tratando de escribir lo mas que puedo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por sus rws, favoritos y alertas.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Malditas pesadilla

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **pero la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.

¡HOLA, HOLA!  
HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL Y UNOS DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA, EN EL CUAL DESCUBRIRÁN Y POCO DEL PASADO DE EDWARD. ESPERO QUE LEES GUSTE

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Malditas pesadillas

* * *

—¡No, no, no!

Sus propios gritos lo despertaron. Se sentó en la cama, estaba todo sudado. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se pasó las manos por su indomable cabello color cobre, un hábito nervioso.

Ya estaba harto de lo mismo, todos los días eran iguales, siempre despertaba de madrugada gracias a las putas pesadillas tan vívidas y angustiosas. Como odiaba despertarse así, sintiéndose de nuevo como cuando era un niño pequeño. Odiaba recordar a su madre siendo golpeada por el miserable hombre que tanto detestaba, mientras él se quedaba en su habitación protegiendo a su hermano menor: Anthony. Escuchaba los gritos de auxilio, las suplicas de su madre, mientras Leandro Masen la maltrataba y le decía cosas horribles, y él no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

—Mierda —masculló.

El destino fue un verdadero hijo de puta muy cruel.

Las imágenes del pasado lo embargaron, recordándole su desgraciada niñez y parte de su adolescencia…

—_Anthony, Edward, suban a su habitación rápido —dijo una impaciente Esme a sus dos hijos: Edward, de diez, y Anthony, de siete años. Esa noche Leandro había llegado borracho __—__Como pasaba casi a diario__—,__ dispuesto a desatar su furia contra sus hijos, sin embargo su esposa no se lo permitiría._

—_Otra vez está borracho, te golpeará.—No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Estaba seguro de que su padre golpearía a su madre, sin ninguna compasión, hasta dejarla inconsciente._

—_Edward, vayan a la cama, yo estaré bien._

—_No te dejaré sola mamá —protestó él._

—_No, Edward, por favor suban a tú habitación, yo estaré bien..._

—_Siempre dices lo mismo —masculló._

—_He dicho que a tu habitación—demandó la mujer._

—_¡Esme, Esme! —Leandro la llamó a gritos desde la entrada de la casa._

—_Por favor, necesito que estén lejos de él. Suban a su cuarto, por favor._

_Los dos niños subieron a su habitación a regañadientes. _

_..._

—Maldito seas Leandro —maldijo con frustración, volviendo al presente. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta el baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría e intentó olvidar las malditas pesadillas, pero le fue imposible.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente.

—_Edward, ¡no! —Escuchó la aterrorizada voz de su madre, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Edward ya había lanzado a Leandro por las escaleras—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—_Iba a m-matar a Anthony… —dijo él entre lágrimas._ _Esme, al verlo temblar de miedo y sollozar, lo cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos_

_._ —_Todo estará bien. —Trató de consolarlo, él sólo intentaba proteger a su hermano de ocho años._

— _¿Está muerto?_

—_No lo sé._

— _¿Iré a la cárcel, cierto?— preguntó con temor._

—_No lo permitiré._

—_Pero yo lo maté, s-soy un asesino, a los asesinos los llevan a la cárcel._

—_Edward no digas eso, tú no eres un asesino —Lo exhortó—. Mírame, mírame —Lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y levantó el mentón del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarla—, tú no lo mataste, sólo estabas tratando de ayudar a tu hermano y estoy orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase no digas que fuiste tú el que lo empujó._

—_Pero..._

—_Sólo prométemelo._

—_Lo prometo._

—_Bien, ahora promete que cuidaras a tu hermano._

—_Lo prometo —repitió._

_Su conciencia le decía que era un asesino, pero él se repetía una y otra vez que sólo trataba de salvar a su hermano, sin embargo sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de todo, él era su padre. _ _Esa noche marcó la vida de Edward quien, con tan sólo doce años, se culpaba por la muerte de su padre._

_Leandro Masen estuvo en cuidados intensivos por un mes, luego se supo que había escapado del hospital. Unas semanas después encontraron su cuerpo. Los médicos forenses aseguraron que había muerto carbonizado por el sol, aunque no sabían con certeza si era él, ya que se había encogido y su rostro estaba deforme._

_..._

Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Cálmate, él está donde debe estar, en el infierno. _—_Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se miraba a través del espejo.

Se echó agua fría en la cara, intentando calmarse, sin embargo no funcionaba, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de golpear algo para desahogarse y tratar de calmar sus demonios internos. Abrió ycerró las manos repetidas veces, eso de alguna manera lo calmaba.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco salió del baño y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa, donde se encontraba un mini bar, y se sirvió un whisky.

El alcohol pasando por su garganta le daba fuerzas. Respiró hondo, terminó el whisky y dejó el vaso en una mesa, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero, con forma de "L". Suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, frustrado. Debía calmarse, estaba muy tenso.

—Te fallé hermano, prometí que te cuidaría —susurró mientras otros flashes se apoderaban de su mente.

_¡Glang, glang!_

_Se escucharon unos disparos seguidos de los gritos de una mujer._

—_¡Maldición! __—__exclamó y corrió asustado, como si su vida dependiese de ello, hasta el sonido. _

_Al llegar al callejón se encontró con Anthony tendido en el suelo, sin vida… Desde ese momento su vida no volvió a ser la misma._

—_¡No! ¡Anthony, no!_

_..._

—Te fallé, les fallé —decía mientras sollozaba.

Mierda. Se sentía abrumado y sofocado. Tomó un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por un segundo y luego lo soltó lentamente, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

Se levantó del sofá —No tenía caso seguir atormentándose, sencillamente era una pérdida de tiempo— y volvió a su habitación. Se asomó por la ventana, ya había amanecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos?

Voló a Londres una semana después de la dichosa celebración en New York, convencido de que todo saldría como lo tenía planeado.

Estaba solo en aquella casa, se sentía cómodo de esa forma. No le apetecía mantener una relación, la vida había sido tan dura con él que no creía en el amor, sólo creía en uno y era el de su madre. Para él, las tonterías de encontrar el amor verdadero eran una estupidez que sólo sucedía en las novelas y las películas románticas, que no eran más que una fantasía.

Sí, es cierto que había tenido muchas amantes, pero sólo era sexo de una noche, sin ningún compromiso, él les explicaba cómo eran las cosas. No le interesaba saber más de ellas luego de haber _follado_, como él decía. Nunca dormía con ellas, una vez terminaba regresaba a su casa. Así era él y no se disculparía con nadie por eso, y mucho menos para echar un polvo.

No las obligaba, ellas aceptaban sin ninguna protesta. Sabía con certeza que las mujeres se sentían atraídas hacia él, sobre todo, y estaba consciente de eso en su cuenta corriente, ninguna era sincera. Incluso sabía cuando un hombre lo miraba con ojos ambiciosos. Estaba cansado de la gente interesada y falsa.

Se dirigió al baño a ducharse y luego al armario, dispuesto a empezar el día siendo de nuevo el hijo de puta de siempre. …

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —Saludó el portero de _Smith&Cullen,_ abriendo la puerta. Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Al hombre no le impresionó la actitud descortés de su jefe, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa personalidad prepotente y ácida cuando amanecía con los apellidos revueltos, que era casi a diario.

...

Llevaba más de una hora en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse en los jodidos documentos que tenía en las manos, sin embargo, por más que lo quisiese, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, la cual era jodidamente irónica. Nunca había pensado en casarse y formar una familia, le parecía una estupidez pensar en el amor eterno con todo lo que vivió en su infancia, sencillamente no podía imaginarse compartiendo su vida con alguien, era algo que sabía con absoluta certeza: jamás sucedería. Y ahí era donde la ironía hacía su aparición, en menos de tres meses debía casarse con alguien que no lo soportaba (Y no la culpaba por eso, él había sido un verdadero hijo de puta con ella).

Escuchó que alguien entraba a su oficina, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a Nell Bedworth, una rubia extravagante que parecía una réplica de la muñeca Barbie a tamaño natural.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi oficina sin tocar? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó a la rubia con una voz tan fría como el hielo, pero ella no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y, sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó en el escritorio.

—Amaneciste de nuevo con el humor de perros, ¿sabías que las personas amargadas envejecen rápido? Desde que tomaste las arriendas de esta empresa te has vuelto insoportablemente amargado. La silenció con una mirada de reproche.

—Yo no te he preguntado eso, ¿qué haces aquí, Nell? —Le preguntó con desdén.

—He venido porque pensé que necesitarías compañía. Quería darte una sorpresa. —Se justificó, levantándose levemente la falda de tubo negra.

La joven se pasó la lengua por los labios en una clara provocación.

El cobrizo puso sus ojos en blanco, era más que evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella estuviese ahí en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio.

—Bájate de mi escritorio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú me estás estorbando. Creí que ya te había explicado cómo eran las cosas conmigo.

—Si quieres puedes castigarme —dijo ella. El muchacho soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Entonces te recomiendo que compres un vibrador, he oído que son efectivos.

Ese comentario la ofendió y no dudó en manifestarlo, no se dejaría humillar.

—¡Eres un maldito mal nacido arrogante! No puedes jugar con las mujeres cuando se te de la puta gana, algún día alguien vendrá, te joderá como tú lo haces con nosotras y te garantizo que no será nada bonito. No creas que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana sin tener consecuencias, ¿has oído alguna vez sobre el karma? —Soltó una breve risa que no reveló ni una leve nota de humor—. Quiero estar en primera fila cuando una mujer ponga en su sitio al gran Edward Cullen.

Una estrepitosa carcajada provino de la boca del cobrizo.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea —respondió con arrogancia.

—Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo —diciendo esto salió de la oficina hecha una fiera, azotando la puerta y rompiendo todo a su paso. No podía creer que alguien fuese tan arrogante como Edward Cullen.

Edward ignoró el patético berrinche de la joven y volvió hacia su escritorio tomando nuevamente los documentos.

Nell le parecía irritante, no tendría que haberse acostado con ella, pero ya lo había hecho. Cuando terminara con los documentos la despediría, decidió.

_Sí, ese hombre era un maldito sin corazón y sencillamente no le importaba. Tal vez Nell tendría razón, un día el karma se las cobraría todas. Dicen que a las personas como Edward el destino les tiene preparado a alguien que los ponga en su sitio y, siendo así, esa persona no tardaría en llegar y ponerlo ante sus pies._

* * *

Chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy

¿Que les pareció...¡¿lo amaron?... ¿lo odiaron?...¿saben como lo sabré? por medio de sus Reviews.

Gracias por su comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

un abrazo psicológico... nos leemos pronto.


End file.
